Kassd II
Kassd II started off at the beginning of the Nene Saga, starting off as a mixture of a Minor and Major role before descending later on into a Minor role along with Mistan II. Inspiration of Creation Kassd II was simply created so as to give a kind of continuation of the previous Kassd in the Nel and Ichigo Saga. In this Saga Kassd was much older than he was before and he was also more mature. Appearance Kassd takes on the characteristics of his father, Mistan, and his mother, Isabel. This makes him look like a slightly younger version of the two mixed together, however, Kassd looks slightly more like his father than his mother. Kassd takes in traits from both Humans and Saiyans making some of the features he has look odd. His hair for example, which is blonde and is constantly changing its mind of whether to look like a Saiyan or human. Kassd usually wears a black comfortable T-Shirt and grey tracksuit pants which are loose but never wears anything that may give his opponents something easy to grab onto in combat. Kassd eyes are piercing green and he is usually seen with a smile on his face, even when battling unless in a rage. Personality Most of the time, Kassd is a calm and happy young man who dislikes being bossed around and is constantly hungry for fish, sausages, omelette, ham, chicken, almost anything (except for vegetables). Basically, he usually acts like a normal human with a humungous appetite and has a certain liking for battle. Kassd does not go to school because he doesn’t see himself growing up and getting a normal kind of human job. Kassd doesn’t go looking for trouble but whenever he needs to defend himself or a family member, Kassd fits perfectly into his Saiyan heritage. History Childhood: Kassd was suddenly forced into the huge world as a baby (of course). He grew up with loving, caring parents and learned things a normal baby would. Through the years, he learned of his name and who his parents were and what their role to him was. He loved his parents, Mistan and Isabel, and they cared for him like normal parents. Mistan begun to teach him basic combat and Kassd went along with it, learning new things every day. He started school and learned as much there as he did with his father, and now his mother. They were a happy family and Kassd lived a fairly normal life…kind of. Naga/Intense Training: …Ten years passed… Mistan, Isabel, Kassd, Spirit, one of Kassd’s friends, his parents, who Mistan and Isabel seemed to know and another man named Vaisn were all boarding Mistan’s old ship to make their way to a planet. Kassd and Spirit were really excited as they had never been to another planet before, nor outer space. They did not even know that they were half Saiyan yet. Three days later, they had arrived, but found it in a state of siege. They were hurried into an underground shelter where they were told by tiny blue creatures that a terrible Changeling that went by the name of Naga was demolishing their people and their planet. Kassd and Spirit were confused but watched as Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn left the shelter to confront the bad man! Naga battled Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn and slammed each of them to the ground with ease. He barely looked at them. Naga confided in the Saiyans barely conscious that we was disappointed at the fight they had given him and that he was bored, having not had a good challenge since he left his home planet. Deciding that he wanted a good challenge, Naga granted Mistan, Vaisn and Jolkas a five year training period, saying that he would not kill nor destroy anything else on Unsublia until then. Amazed, they left Usublia after smuggling the remainder of the Unsublians on to their Ship, just to be sure that Naga would keep his word. And so they began to train, not just Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn, but Kassd and Isabel as well. Spirit, being three years younger than Kassd, did not take any part in it, nor did Julie. They underwent serious training, including fighting for extended periods of time in freezing water located in the arctic, training under intense heat on top of an active volcano and in increased gravity inside Mistan’s ship. Soon enough, Isabel and Kassd were as strong as the other three were before they started, and they were catching up to the Saiyan’s ascended levels quickly. The five fighters grew to levels and formed techniques they never knew they could. They rose to unbelievable levels of power they never knew they had. They continued doing almost nothing but training and eating over the course of three long years. Mistan and Isabel lost all contact with their friends and relatives on Earth and Kassd stopped going to school…though it was not as if it made much difference to his life. Then they all allowed themselves a three month break of training. During that time, Isabel became pregnant again, though she did not want to be, the entire thing was an accident. By the time the three month break was over, she was getting very big. Isabel did not train for the rest of the year, but instead she gave birth to a young girl at her and Mistan’s own house. Kassd soon found out that his new baby sister’s name would be Lily. While her husband, his two friends and her son continued to train, Isabel rose Lily up and began the same process she had used to raise Kassd, but this time, she did it alone. Finally, they were ready. Isabel was to remain behind with Lily, but she absolutely refused to go along with this. In the end, Mistan agreed to let Isabel on the ship, but on the condition that she remained on it with the other Unsublian’s while the battle was going on. And so they arrived at Unsublia again and confronted Naga once more. He had not moved an inch since Kassd had last seen him and he had kept to his word. Apart from looking five years older, the buildings still intact had not been touched for five years. And so the battle broke out, a battle, it soon was revealed, that had not changed in who gained the upper hand. Mistan, Kassd, Jolkas and Vaisn all struck Naga as hard as they could, but they were easily blocked at countered by the Changeling with ease. Before long, Naga struck hard upon one of the four; Jolkas fell the ground as Naga withdrew his hand from the Saiyan’s chest and amour which was now splattered with blood. Vaisn attacked Naga with all his might, rage possessing him, but before long, he too hit the floor with a thud. Mistan and Kassd were all that was left and Isabel watched the battle, horror and terror on her white face, Lily behind her laughing at the Unsublian’s. Naga, deciding that he should never have given them a training time to begin with, lunged at Kassd, deciding to end the battle then and there. Mistan launched himself between Naga and Kassd just before impact. Mistan hit the floor as well, blood coming out of his mouth, one leg and one arm pushed at an extremely awkward angle and his temple bleeding heavily. And then Kassd, under the impression his father had been killed, exploded with rage at Naga, at the same time Ki was pushed outwards in his anger. Some of it hit Naga and he staggered back. Kassd charged forwards, a mad glint in his eye as his fist travelled forwards aimed at Naga’s stomach. It hit and soared straight through the Changeling’s body. Naga fell in a crumpled heap on the floor of Unsublia, the planet he had once terrorised. “''I’ll…get…you…for…that…one day…you-stupid-…!”'' Naga gasped at the child who stood above him, rage plastered on his usually innocent looking face… Nene Saga Kudazai Invasion Arc: Many, many years passed. The Unsublian’s resumed their peaceful lives back on their home planet, Spirit and Julie attempted to resume their day-to-day lives without Jolkas and Mistan, Kassd, Isabel and, now, Lily, once again settled down as a family. The one thing they never fully understood was that the power that they had gained in their five year training period seemed to have evaporated during the battle with Naga. Many things happened in the peaceful years that elapsed, though none of them very eventful. Kassd attended school again, Vaisn visited and he and Mistan got drunk before getting a lecture form Isabel the next morning about setting an example for Kassd and Lily, both of whom were laughing their heads off in the next room, listening to their mother yell at Mistan. Slowly, Kassd grew up and became an adult. All of their lives once again became normal…well, as normal as you could get with a Saiyan father, a crazy half Saiyan as a son, a hyperactive young half Saiyan daughter and one human mother who attempted to maintain order around the place. Mistan and Kassd continued to train with each other, becoming stronger and stronger all the time. Isabel continued to train, but very rarely as she had to cook, go shopping and do practically everything in the household. They maintained a peaceful life…until one day… Mistan started to act strangely as though he was experiencing something that was familiar yet he knew it could not be true. One day he left the house without an explanation and at the same time, Kassd begun to detect high power levels slowly entering the planet. Thoroughly confused, Kassd too left the house and journeyed to the highest point of the planet he knew of in an attempt to get a better idea of what was happening and why. Kassd made it to Kami’s Lookout and stayed there with his eyes shut for a very long time. Power levels continued to present themselves to him and he soon discovered that most of them seemed to be moving themselves to the City. At once Kassd jumped off the Lookout and sped off towards them, only to find his father already there. Soon after, another Saiyan that went by the name of Hoch had announced that he would become ruler of Earth with another Saiyan named Nene. Many of the people in the city that had been trained in Ki including Mistan and Kassd made verbal attempts to stop Hoch, they were in vain. Another Saiyan whom Mistan seemed to have been battling with, Zathier, soon appeared on the scene and made no hesitation to attempt to join Hoch and Nene, who was soon revealed to be the Saiyan Princess. Mistan and Kassd along with Marcous, Kyzer and many others continued to attempt to talk Hoch out of it, but he would not budge. Suddenly, BANG! A huge explosion had just destroyed a tall building and remains of it were falling to the ground. And then a bright red Ki blast flew towards them! A Saiyan named Lucius had jumped up from the ground and deflected the blast sending it into outer space. A disappointed looking Changeling was slowly descending from the sky and Mistan and Kassd were stunned at the sight of it. Naga had just entered the scene… The next few hours passed as a weird hazy blur. Soon more Ki Trained people entered the city that seemed bent on the Earth’s end. Soon, the rest of the people in the city were fighting them, Mistan and Kassd included. These people were soon revealed as Kudazai, Apocalypse, Giitar, Nemesis and Gelsamel. A huge battle broke out, Hoch’s newly established Empire, Kudazai’s Squad and then the people who were simply there were all battling. Mistan attempted to draw as many people away from the city as possible, not wanting more people to be killed and more buildings to be destroyed. He used a technique to move himself instantly from the area and to the desert instead. Unfortunately, the only person who seemed to have noticed Mistan’s absence was Zathier and Kassd was left with only Marcous and Kyzer to attempt to force the two battling groups apart and prevent them from destroying the city. When they Mistan finally returned, a battle for Earth was half way through. Kudazai was gone, forced from the planet, and the remainder of his squad were having an all-out battle with everyone else. Naga had joined Kudazai’s side and buildings were collapsing everywhere and Zathier son decided to join the rapidly losing group of fighters devoted to the leadership of Kudazai. Next thing, Giitar, Apocalypse, Nemesis, Gelsamel, Zathier and Naga were all retreating. They all climbed back into ships and they were gone... Peaceful Times and Training Arc: Mistan and Kassd arrived on Kami’s Lookout, eager to train some more and to rid their minds of the previous events in South City, where they met a young half Saiyan named Scorch and a blue skinned alien named Zephar. Scorch, Mistan and Kassd trained together for a long time and formed close friendship, Mistan finally achieving the form of Super Saiyan through extreme training. After spending a long time on the Lookout training, Scorch decided to go to his Master’s House in order to learn some techniques and train more intensely, Mistan and Kassd following his lead. Once there, Mistan and Kassd were introduced to Quas Ray, Scorch’s Master. Mistan, Kassd and Scorch all trained more intensely with a combination of weights and techniques to get stronger faster. After training there for days, it was announced that there was going to be a Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and the three of them hurried off to sign up. Worlds Martial Arts Tournament Arc: Kassd entered the Tournament along with many other people trained in Ki including his father, Scorch, Marcous, Kyzer, Hoch, Kat, Lucius, Elli, Zephar, Morak, and two others named Xei and Renon along with many, many others. Balark, Mistan’s old friend from his Saiyan Squad, appeared with an interesting story of how he escaped Slazinch all those many years ago and they welcomed him among the group with enthusiasm and delight to have his old friend back. After Lucius had lost his way to the preparations room and knocked down the wall to enter it instead, the Tournament finally got underway. The brackets were announced and the first competitors stepped into the ring. Kassd lost to Elli in the fourth battle and Mistan to Laice in the fourteenth. After their rounds were over, Kassd returned to Quas Ray’s house with Scorch and Mistan. Space War Arc: When Kassd, Scorch and Mistan arrived back at Quas Ray’s house, they found that he had a surprise for the two young boys. He gave them both an earring with a large heavy sphere dangling on the end of it. He told them that they were both very dangerous weapons and could be used to end the universe if they fell in the wrong hands. He told them to try them on and so they did. The next second, Kassd and Scorch were flying towards each other, unable to control themselves. There was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared, there no longer stood any Kassd or any Scorch. Instead there stood a man with brown and blonde hair carrying a large sword on his back and wear a blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off along with black pants. “I am Korch,’ the man said with both Kassd and Scorch’s voice. “And I am the most awesome person you’ve ever seen in your life!” This turned out to be a Fusion of Kassd and Scorch. Their powers had been fused together and they were now more powerful than they had ever been! They unfused in order to try and maintain Mistan and Quas Ray’s sanity levels and they entered the Gravity Chamber. Mistan later informed Kassd that Zathier was actually his younger brother and explained briefly of why he wanted him dead so desperately. They both knew that Kudazai’s Squad would return someday and attempt to take another rule over the planet. What the two didn’t count on was that they would return as soon as they did…which unfortunately happened to be the exact time he and Mistan entered the Gravity Chamber in Zephar’s ship and began training. If anyone they knew had any knowledge of the fact that Hoch’s Empire was leading an attack onto Kudazai’s Team’s Ship, they did not see fit to inform Mistan or Kassd about it. Instead, Kassd trained under intense gravity in order to defend the planet when Kudazai’s Squad landed on Earth. Though Kassd was not battling the enemies himself, he managed to earn the form of Super Saiyan and then later, Ultra Super Saiyan. As such, Kassd took little to no part in this part of the RP. Re-Established Peace Arc: Mistan and Kassd exited the Gravity Chamber to find Scorch training calmly only to be informed that the Space War was over and that only three of the enemy had survived the attack, Kudazai, Gelsamel and Naga. Surprised, Kassd and Mistan decided to train for a bit more with Scorch. However, before they could even start, Ketsu, a friend of Scorch, and Zephar, came with urgent news. Aleka, Ketsu’s girlfriend, had been absorbed! Kassd and Scorch fused again to track down Neverite, the changeling who had done this, and Mistan was left behind. They travelled into Space where they battled Neverite and then chased her back down into the City when she fled the scene. They arrived there and finally convinced Neverite to released Aleka with some help from others who were there. Mistan arrived in the City not long after and after battling Neverite himself, he, Kassd, Scorch and Zephar met and headed off to the Lookout. Zephar and Scorch went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber first while Mistan, Kassd and Balark (who had just shown up) were left to train with themselves outside the Time Chamber until the two exited. Mistan, Kassd and Balark finished off their training and started to gather their strength back up again. this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nene Saga. The next and current Saga has not yet been named. This Saga has been named The Nyder Saga. Or something. Techniques · '- Lenticus-Ha!'' This is Kassd’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Kassd cups his hands up in front of his forehead while he gather’s Ki of light blue. When it is ready, Kassd pushes the Ki forwards towards his target of the blast, propelling the Ki to extend towards the victim, changing the ball of Ki into a beam of Ki. · '- Kaioken '''A power-up that pushes your power off the limits for a short time and changed both your aura and skin colour along with clothing and hair to deep glowing red. However, it eats away at your body the more you use it and exhausts you quickly. Kassd taught this technique to himself in the many years that passed between Kassd’s history to the start of the Nene Saga. It is unknown how he managed to acquire the technique without extensive training from another person who had already mastered the form, but he never did master it as well as Scorch did. '''Transformations' · Super Saiyan '''Kassd reached Super Saiyan while he trained hard in Zephar’s Gravity Chamber with his father. He achieves the form through intense training. · '''Ultra Super Saiyan Kassd also reaches Ultra Super Saiyan form while training in the Gravity Chamber with Mistan in the Space War Arc. Trivia · It is never explained how Mistan knew about Kami’s Lookout, though the attitude he and Kassd showed towards the place at the beginning of the Saga, it gives the impression that the two have known about it for a long time and it is an important location to them. Fusions This is the result of the fusion of Kassd and Scorch. Korch has spiky blonde hair with the brown streaks though it. Like Scorch, he carries around a sword on his back. He has a long sleeved black shirt and black pants making him look like a model in a crappy commercial. Korch is cocky and arrogant. He doesn't take much seriously and loves saying he's awesome. Korch gloats about victory before the match, because he believes he's already won. Korch is smart in battle, but lacks in the common sense department. Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Half-Saiyan Characters Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Good Alignment